sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Christian Rydell
Name: Christian Rydell Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Music is one of his primary interests, both listening to it and writing it; he is a keyboardist. Christian enjoys playing pool, and likes to be around people. He also likes to write in his spare time, and is working on a novel just to excercise his creativity. Christian spends quite a bit of time outside, and enjoys the weather of Highland Beach. He doesn't enjoy competitive sports, but does enjoy swimming, and on occasion, target shooting. Appearance: Christian Rydell is a bit of an oddity, though still looking fairly attractive. Physically, he is quite thin, and stands at the height of (barely) 5'10. His face is rather stony, normally showing not much expression when he isn't talking to someone. His yellowish-brown eyes don't draw much attention unless looked at closely, where one notices the odd colour of them. His facial features are slightly pointy, if not a little delicate as well. His complexion is quite clear. He comes from an Eastern European background with a small bit of Korean heritage from a generation back, thus he has a light, but not pale skin colour. He has short brown hair, dyed a fiery, copper-like red. A distinguishing feature of Christian are his long, delicate fingers. He dresses well; most of the time he wears fairly snug jeans, or khaki shorts with bright shirts, mostly T-shirts. He is known for wearing sandals almost all of the time. Biography: Christian Rydell was born in 1989 in a small suburb of Portland, Oregon. His family history is an odd mix of Eastern European and Korean, however his mother was born in the United States. (Specifically, his Father's mother lived in Korea and met her husband during the Korean war.) He lived there for a number of years before moving to Highland Beach. From the start of his life, he has been cheerful, uplifting. His parents raised him to live for who he was, and to be a good person. Throughout school, he got decent grades, quite a few friends, and remained at the top of the social class as one of the more intelligent, likeable people. Everyone would come to him when they needed help, and he gave it to them. He loves talking to people, and can't go a day without interacting with somebody. He has been in as many clubs as he has had interest in. He is a very talented keyboardist, and music has become as much of a language for him as English is. He has made quite a few friends, and is close to Will Sigurbjornsson for their similar tastes in music, though he doesn't appreciate the way Will carries himself around people sometimes. This is a rarity, as Christian's personality is as such that he doesn't really dislike many people except those who wrong him. He doesn't carry grudges. Christian also has quite a bit of 'experience' so to speak, in life. He spends quite a bit of time outside and goes camping often. One particular thing he likes are guns. Though he is a pacifistic person, he is fascinated with the power that they have, and sees them as a tool rather than a weapon. He shoots targets often. Christian has been to a few different places around the world, making a few trips to his family in the Ukraine and South Korea, as well as Africa and Australia. He can speak fluent Ukranian, and Russian. He attempted to learn Korean, and failed. At Southridge High School, he is known especially well for his musical talent, which is matched by no one. As mentioned before, he enjoys writing, as well as acting and thus, English and Drama are two of his stronger subjects. In the past seimester, he got 100% in Music. His favorite song is Knights of Cydonia, by Muse; however he says his favorite 'tune' is the song 'Cells' by The Servant. Despite his name, he is a self-described Agnostic, and detests people who are blindly religious. Advantages: Knows his way around people, guns, and anything else that SOTF really requires. As well, not many things frighten him, and his sense of peace with the world means that he does not fear death. He is also prone to see all sides of a problem, and will most likely see through most attempts to betray him. Disadvantages: One trait that SOTF requires, that he doesn't have, is a cold heart. He could never kill anyone. He holds a high value on human life, and being put in a program where he is forced to witness, and even commit many murders will be detrimental to him. He also, at times, may be too trusting. Designated Number: Male Student no. 16 The above biography is as written by Atomic_Waffle. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Jumprope Conclusions: Ouch. Too bad this kid didn't get a gun, his experience might've meant he actually had a chance. But... a jumprope? Now that, friends, is bad luck. It's always fun watching the cheerful, overall normal ones crack, though it's a pity how this one won't last long. Game Evaluations Kills: '''None '''Killed by: Will Sigurbjornsson Collected Weapons: Jumprope (designated) Allies: Will Sigurbjornsson Enemies: Gabriel Theobaldt Mid-Game Evaluation: Christian first came to in the Graveyard, along with his friend Will Sigurbjornsson, where he soon encountered Jason Foley. Unfortunately, they also encountered Gabriel Theobaldt, who attacked the group, knocking Christian and Will unconscious before disemboweling Jason with his own sword. When Will and Christian came to, Gabriel was gone, having left behind a note saying "Good luck! -Gabriel Theobaldt : )". After burying what was left of Jason, the two went on their way to find and kill Gabriel. They eventually arrived at the Babbling Brook, where they met Brad Kavanagh, Terrie Brightwell, and Simon Wood and teamed up with them. As the group left, Will and Christian fell behind, catching up with the group at the Hollow Tree as they were under attack by Blood Boy. As the duo tried to sneak attack him, Brad shot at BB, accidentally hitting Christian in the process, while BB got away. After further events involving the arrival of Ianto Murphy and Serenity Halos, Brad losing consciousness, Terrie and Ianto trying to treat all of the wounded, the sudden arrival of Kristin Washington and her murder by Viktor Kurchatov, Viktor getting knocked out by Will (who then took his revolver), and the entire group moving on, Will and Christian parted ways with the group. After a while, they arrived at the Showers, in time to catch a naked and blood-covered Viktor cannibalizing the corpse of Karl Van Buren, after which the two of them turned around and walked far away from everything. After further travel across the island with Will, encountering Dominica Shapiro, Bobby Jacks, Bill Ritch, Anna Vaan, and Lenny and Elizabeth Priestly, Christian's injuries from the attack at the Hollow Tree finally got the better of him, and he collapsed at the Sea Cliffs. Accepting his fate, he pleaded with Will to kill him, which he reluctantly did. Post-Game Evaluation: Two words: dead weight. But hey, look at all of the fanfics that popped up about Will and his little injured boytoy. At least he accomplished SOMETHING before he died. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Christian, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Sweet for Some and Painful for Others V3: *Violence *How the Stars Have Fallen... *Lost *Der Metzgermeister *Clock Tower *Point of Collapse *The Only Way Out *First, Do No Harm Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Christian Rydell. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students